medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristina Raveen
''"Some things are better left unsaid." - ''Kristina Kristina Marcussen is a Hallengardian knight fighting for the Steelguard. Biography Early Age Kristina was born in 28 NA in the mountains to a tanner and his wife during the spring thaw. Soon after the birth of her twin sisters, Samantha and Erica, her father succumbed to a respiratory illness. Her mother, propelled into the workforce to keep her family afloat, shouldered the responsibility of managing her late husband's trade of selling valuable hide and leather to the inhabitants of Hallengard, utilizing the children to support their finances. With her mother not around much, and in the disadvantageous position as the middle child, Kristina had to fend for herself against her four much stronger, much larger older brothers, while defending her two younger sisters. Kristina was a respectful, stoic, but kind and sincere child growing up; she never complained or whined, as she was fully aware of the difficult situation her family was in, and always tried to cheer up her siblings. As a little girl, she often helped her brothers with smaller tasks, but as she grew older, stronger, and wiser, she took on maintaining the house and cooking for her siblings. There was still plenty of discord when her mother was not present, however, as her brothers were very competitive and prone to fighting, while her younger sisters were often too frightened of their brothers to do anything about it. Young Age As the children got older, tensions eased between them. They now functioned as a team rather than individuals with competing interests. Kristina and her siblings spent more time together feeding the livestock, hunting wild animals for food and, more importantly, hide, and keeping the house in good condition. This time spent together forged an inseparable bond between the children. Kristina's mother was now free of worry as the children were doing well on their own, and she was now able to take total control of the family business. Her teenage years were quite uneventful, aside from the changes that she experienced associated with this time period. She ventured down into Hallengard sometimes to take charge of the business in case her mother was ill or away. When Kristina was seventeen, at the break of the The Second Hallengardian Civil War, her four brothers abruptly left home to join the Old Brotherhood. She and her sisters were the only ones at home, and often they laid awake at night, fearing for their brothers. Regardless, for the sake of her mother, Kristina remained stoic and strong along with her sisters. Adult Age Kristina was eighteen when the courier trudged onto her family's property. She, her sisters, and her mother approached the man and demanded to know why he was at their home. Then he spoke, saying that three of the four brothers had been slain in battle and one had escaped with his life, but had gone missing during the chaos of the post-battle situation. This news stunned Kristina and invoked a rage in her family had never before seen in her, who they thought was a sweet, gentle soul. In her anger, Kristina left the property for Hallengard, swearing to the Great Father that she would not rest until whoever was responsible for the death of her brothers had been slain. Of course, due to her isolated childhood, Kristina did not actually know who this individual was, but eventually linked it up to Vince Simmons and his associates, assuming that it was him that had caused this to happen because he was the king (she was not totally wrong). After a period of praying and seeking guidance from the Great Father in the solitude of the mountains, she returned to her mother and sisters six months after her departure. When Kristina was twenty years old, she decided to pay a visit down to Hallengard to check up on her mother only to find that Vince and his supporters had suddenly annexed Hallengard. Again enraged, and uneasy, she fled into unfamiliar territory, following the signs until she reached Aedwin, being let in by a constable. After a brief debacle in which the guard considered arresting her for trespassing, she made her way to the castle for an audience with Siegnoir Rosengram, the Warden of Aedwin. She mentioned that she was a tanner, and when asked if she would accept this job, Kristina summarized her oath to him and expected a minor position as a tax collector or something more ceremonial than anything, as she was a strange woman with no connections in the city. Instead, Siegnoir dropped her in the Steelguard as a constable. Time went on and the Steelguard along with the Hallengardians, seeking to restore Olivia Herrenhold to the throne as well as capture Vince Simmons and his associates, marched to the north. What they found was Joseph Argon sitting around in the castle, utterly alone, with no Vince in sight. Olivia was restored to her throne and the Steelguard, disappointed went on back to Aedwin. They also encountered two individuals, two particular individuals in which Kristina thought were very familiar. She then recognized one of them as Dezekiel Notaus, one of the men who she saw with Vince after Hallengard's annexation. She voiced her concern then with the help of her comrades, downed Dezekiel and delivered him to Olivia. When she returned to Aedwin, Kristina discovered her oath fulfilled, being informed that Vince had been executed. Shortly thereafter she was knighted by Siegnoir for her services. Personality Kristina Marcussen was once a joyous, cordial young lady who enjoyed meeting new people and put her trust in others very easily - she was an overall very respectful and honorable person. Always persevering in her endeavors, and highly intelligent, these attributes made her a wonderful person to be around. After the death of her brothers, she became less trusting and very emotionally guarded. Kristina became reserved and quiet, which was often mistaken for extreme formality or a professional disposition, but she only occasionally smiles and rarely laughs, only letting a slight chuckle escape her lips when presented with a joke. These barriers are often broken when she comes into contact with someone she feels great sympathy before, particularly children. But most of the time, she is very reserved and keeps her thoughts to herself, with the exception of a sudden epiphany or revelation of knowledge. Sometimes Kristina is described as merciless or unforgiving, sometimes even remorseless. But she is not incapable of emotion. She feels all the same emotions the average human does. Kristina simply does not express these emotions as openly. gonna try my best to act this out irp because BOY am i extroverted irl Category:Hallengardians